Birth of the Elementals Part's 1-9 (BP JinT)
by nerpton
Summary: A series of shorts chronicling how the discovery of Shadow Crystals changed one world forever, setting in motion a chain of events that created a race of beings unlike any other. Based before the events of Balor, on what later becomes one of many worlds enslaved to the Man of Shadow, Birth of the Elementals is divided into two stages. The years before ascension (BA), and after(AA)


"_As gods among the living, the Elementals strike terror in the hearts of all who meet their soulless gaze. But all gods have a story, and all stories have a beginning."_

A series of shorts chronicling how the discovery of Shadow Crystals changed one world forever, setting in motion a chain of events that created a race of beings unlike any other. Based before the events of Balor, on what later becomes one of many worlds enslaved to the Man of Shadow, Birth of the Elementals is divided into two stages. The years before ascension (BA), and after (AA).

Hope you enjoy,

BP JinT

Birth of the Elementals: Part 1 - "A Simpler Time"

Birth of the Elementals: Part 2 - "A New Age"

Birth of the Elementals: Part 3 - "The Great Sickness"

Birth of the Elementals: Part 4 - "A World Divided"

Birth of the Elementals: Part 5 - "Why We Fight"

Birth of the Elementals: Part 6 - ""

Birth of the Elementals: Part 7 - "Ascension"

-Prologue-

From Gods to Slaves: Part 9 - "A Hero Falls"

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 1 - "A Simpler Time"-

10 BA (Before Ascension), Shale Village

The crisp spring air washed over the school yard creating soft ripples in the long grass. A warm day, the children played outside in their shirts and shorts enjoying the time between lessons. Miss Harkness never let them doddle however and swiftly rang the bell at 12:15 signalling the children back inside.

The village's small school house only ever need to house 10-15 children at a time. Most of which only attended school 4 days a week, balancing the work load with farm work and chores. Zaladar hated school. At 14 he was one of the eldest in the class, but struggled with the basics of maths and language. He just didn't see the point in learning things he'd never use.

"Zal!" Miss Harkness yelled disturbing his daydream. "Stop staring out the window and do you equations!"

He straightened his posture over the desk and looked again at the mess of numbers printed on the paper in front of him. His expression dropped. None of this made any sense to him. Looking up at Miss Harkness, now writing the A, B, C's on the chalk board for some younger students to practice, he considered guessing the answers and sneaking out before she noticed. Last time she caught him, but this time...

"Zal!" Miss Harkness yelled again as if reading his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking and you won't be leaving today until I've personally marked each of those questions correct." Zal squirmed uncomfortably in his seat thinking how much trouble he'd be in getting home late again.

He looked over his shoulder to Sussie who was giggling with her friends at his telling off. He'd always loved her cute giggle; so playful. She was the only girl in the village close to his age, and they'd become good friends because of it. Often sneaking off to go fishing in the local lake. How he wished he was there now.

"Miss, Zal isn't working." Sussie said pointing in his direction with a smile on her face.

"That does it Zal! Come to the front of the class now!" Zal slowly stood up, his face blushing as everyone in the class stared at him. He walked over to her, his eyes firmly fixed on her shoes. "As you don't seem content doing maths sums, you've just volunteered to read this week's headlines to the class." A groan escaped his lips. He hated reading, and hated reading in front of people even more. "Now, now class. I'd like to have all your attention on Zal while he reads to us" a wry smile crossed Miss Harkness's face. She likes seeing me suffer Zal thought.

"The Eruti Times published on the 18th of April.

Prime Minister Aldas spurs drive to develop local indus... indus... indust..."

"in-dust-ries" Miss Harkness gently pronounced each syllable for him to repeat.

"Thanks, Prime Minister Aldas spurs drive to develop local industries making Eruti the workshop of the world.

Peoples of Afger produce bumper crop of Elk root destined for our dinner tables.

New material discovered in local mine hailed as replacement to coal.

Summer harvest to begin in earnest.

New motor... motori... motorisssd vehicles to replace horse in 20 years"

"That's motorized. The z works like an s in this word"

"Ah" Zal did his best to give the appearance of caring "and, Eruti forces achieve land mark victory in north Quilnada province."

"Thank you Zal, very well done. Now class what article would you like to hear?" A mess of adolescent voices started shouting, no one distinguishable from the other. "Alright class, settle down, settle down. Marko, what article would you like to hear?"

"I'd like the one on coal. Let's give Zal a challenge" The rest of the class laughed and Zaladars face turned bright red.

"Alright Zal you heard him. Article three please"

"Sure" he said casting a seething glare in Marko's direction.

"New Material discovered in local mine hailed as replacement to coal.

Six weeks ago a group of explorers came across a new crystal form... formation growing in a subterranean mine north of Goluen. Dubbed Shadow Crystals, mainly for their tendency to be found in darkened places emitting a soft blue glow; they produce a weak electric field scientists believe could be used to create power. This cleaner energy would reduce the mounting pollution caused by existing coal plants and greatly increase the availa... ability of electricity to rural communities helping spread the gift of electric lights now enjoyed in almost every city in this fair country of ours. Since its discovery, three other sites have been identified in Eruti. Local author... authori... "

"Authorities" Again Miss Harkness calmly helped him.

"Local authorities are urging members of the community to come forward if they know of additional crystal locations and are offering generous finder's fees to confirmed sources. Happy Crystal Hunting Folks!"

"Thank you Zal, can we have a round of applause class" The class started clapping and laughing, again turning Zaladar's face bright red. "Zal, because you read so well you can take your sums home tonight, but I want to see that completed first thing tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yes Miss" Zal replied sheepishly.

"Excellent, well done everybody. Class dismissed." A ruckus of sliding chairs and tables followed as the class emptied into the playground.

Zal ran over to Marko and punched him in the arm. "That was mean of you to pick a story you thought I'd struggle with."

"Haha, well that and it will be relevant to your future as a digger." Marko joked rubbing his arm.

"Shut up! I'm not gonna be a digger!"

"Sorry, I figured if you're not interested in school you had your heart set on digging holes for the rest of your life"

"Real funny Marko, but I'm going to the city, get a real job, and get out this village forever!"

"Whatever Zal" Marko said, still chuckling "you and your dreams. We better get going. I told Sussie we'd meet her at the lake before we go home."

"What!? Why?"

"You'll see" Marko replied with a smile.

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 2 - "A New Age"-

8 BA (Before Ascension), Tondon Eruti Capital City

In two years the world changed like never before. Vast deposits of Shadow Crystals had been discovered across the globe spurring a gold rush of fortune seekers, combing the planet, looking for their chance to strike it big. Governments funding expeditions to every corner of every continent to locate further reserves. The value wasn't in the crystal itself, but rather what it could become. Early experiments into harnessing the energy each crystal contained proved fruitless. Limited to powering small lights, heat sources and magic tricks. It was only when a young Eruti scientist named Yagaci Sunto discovered a way of refining the Crystals into a combustible emulsion called Shadow Fuel did the world take notice. Hailed as a new age for humanity, almost overnight the crystals became the most valued resource on the planet. The upper echelons of society adorned themselves with Shadow Crystal jewellery, the working class descended on crystal hotspots in the hope of finding their fortune. The world held its breath while new technologies and innovations changed daily life in fantastic, unexpected ways.

The biggest change came from the engines know as Infinity Cores, able to process the Shadow Fuel into near unlimited raw electricity, within months of launch every population centre in Eruti had one. These engines provided free light, heat, and water purification to people who, only years before, had only herd tails of electrical devices. As with all things however, it did not come without a price. Reports of unstable Infinity Cores entering meltdown were wide spread, ranging from simple shut downs to massive explosions with hundreds of casualties. Despite the risks, the continued drive of the industrial age, fierce competition between the different regions, and the populations ever growing thirst for power made the Infinity Cores a necessity.

Once hailed as clean fuel, the reality turned out to be very different. The refinement process created vast amounts of waste, from contaminated water used in the cooling process, to the smoke billowing from giant furnaces; cites where blackened in the name of progress, countryside's shrouded in dark, lingering fogs. Distracted by their new toys few took notice of these effects favouring short term gains over long term benefits... and Zal was no different.

A thick bead of sweat ran down his blackened face leaving a flesh coloured fissure. He thrust his shovel into the glowing mound of crystals in front of him with a familiar cracking sound. It met fierce resistance. He raised his worn unlaced boot, barley coved by undersized torn overalls and kicked the shovel, embedding it deeper into the pile. It relented. He took a deep breath of smoky, hot air and heaved the pile into the furnace. It erupted, forcing Zal to shield his face from the scorching heat and blinding light. Slowly lowering his hand he gazing into the furnace, watching the white hot flames dance as they consumed the fuel, crackling and hissing as they did. He drove his shovel into the pile again, but this time to no effect. He was tired, thirsty, his mind unable to focus. He looked over to Elgor, a behemoth of a man, designed for labour, he looked back at Zal with a grin.

"Too tired little man?" he joked in his eastern accent. "Like this, lift with your legs, not your back" he said while effortlessly tossing a huge mound of crystals into the furnace. Again, blinding light and scorching heat followed. "These crystals are the blood of this country brother, and we are the heart pumping it. If the heart stops, the body dies." another bright flash and more fiery heat. "If the body dies, we go hungry" he said widening his grin "and Elgor does not go hungry" he laughed. Zal broke his gaze and thrust his shovel into the crystal mound again. Unsure if Elgor was joking or threatening, he wanted to impress the big man. With another deep breath he heaved a massive pile of crystals into the furnace. Shielding his face, feeling the heat once more.

"Good little man. We can make something of you yet!"

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." The whistle signifying shift change rang out across the refinery floor. Elgor dropped his shovel and placed a massive hand on Zals shoulder. "Now brother, lets drink and get women!"

Zal smiled. His white teeth glimmering through his dirt covered face. "Whatever you say Elgor."

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 3 - " The Great Sickness "-

7 BA (Before Ascension), Tondon Eruti Capital City

The romance between the Eruti people and their beloved shadow crystals was short lived. Within 6 years the nation lay transformed. Ravaged by progress, raped by greed, what remained of the once noble people was a polluted, over populated industrial state. That was, until the the great sickness began. Its origins unclear - whether on Eruti, or the neighbouring continents of Redia or Afger- within 2 weeks cases had been reported around the globe. Within a month, one in ten was affected; within two it had risen to one in four. High population centres were the hardest hit, decimating national infrastructure and administration. Between fear of the unknown, and the governments failed attempts to address the mounting death-toll, riots were inevitable.

The clamour outside Zals window had been going on for days. Most were too scared to leave their homes. Those that did risked becoming targets of roaming gangs or government forces. Both killing on site. Zal held Elgor's hand firmly by his bedside. The once imposing figure now lay frail, covered in sores and wounds, his blue eyes hidden behind a soft milky sheen. It was the speed of his deterioration that scared Zal most. A few days was simply not enough time to react, to seek help. All he could do was watch as the sickness robbed Elgor of life. Why did this plague effect some and not others? Age, sex, wealth; no discrimination was made to who's life it claimed.

Looking out the window, fires from days of unrest dominated the sky line. Sounds of screams and clashing steel echoed through the streets. Bodies lay where they fell. A thriving metropolis, now left in ruins. He felt a light squeeze of his hand and looked towards his friend. Elgor coughed, blood spilling from his lips, and released a groan of discomfort. He turned his head toward Zal, looking for some kind of answer, Zal had none. Sadness and fear filled his eyes as one final, staggered breath forced its way out his infected body, then his hand went limp, his lifeless eyes still fixed on Zals. A long moment passed before a tear ran down his face. He released his friends hand, finally breaking the dead man's stair.

There was nothing left for him here. Sadness was replaced with hopelessness. No money, no work, no friends, a civilisation on the brink of collapse. How had all this happened? Why had all this happens? He raised his head, again looking at the corpse in front him. Day turned to night before he finally had he strength to stand. If he was going to die, he wouldn't do it alone.

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 4 - " A World Divided "-

6 BA (Before Ascension), Shale Village

The attack had surprised everyone. Afgar forces landed on the southern edge of Eruti, capitalising on the chaos caused by the sickness. Before the authorities even reported the invasion, one third of the continent had fallen into enemy hands. Immediately what remained of the Eruti Government instituted a draft for all able bodied men to assist in the liberation efforts. Since then all Zal herd from the front had been tails of horrific losses and crazed monsters. No doubt exaggerated stories from scarred minds. He placed his glass on the table and stretched with a yawn. None of this mattered to him now. Looking over his field, a smile crossed his face. He'd spent most his life trying to escape the countryside, trying to make a difference, and now it was the only thing that made him happy.

One year since the Great Sickness decimated the continent of Eruti, a new nation had risen. Divided, most lived in small communities sheltered from the outside world desperately trying to avoid infection. The rest worked for the Eruti Liberation, a militarised government organisation whose sole purpose was defined as restoring Eruti to a sovereign nation. The reality however, they spread fear to control public order and pillaged whatever resources they could fighting an enemy they could not stop. No one community had the strength of will to oppose them, they simply met their demands to survive a few days longer.

Zal raised a glass of cold water to his lips as the summer sun shown down on him. He had a long day's work ahead in the field and Sussie would be round shortly. Each day was a gift in his eyes. Everyone from the refineries had succumb to the sickness, and most those from the mines. As a result the villages Infinity Core sat ideal. What precious few Shadow Crystals remained had been confiscated by the EL to assist in the war effort, leaving Zal to till the fields the by hand, a chore he'd come to appreciate. No doubt had the EL know he was here, he would have been quickly drafted to the Afgar front.

He had no will to fight. His youthful ambition blunted by his experiences in the capital. He reached deep into his pocket pulling out a small glowing stone and raised it to the sun. Its transparent sheen glistened as it had all those years ago by the lake. Sharp edges broke the light into a rainbow of vivid colour which spilled onto his face. This is what it had all been for. This object had shaped his fate and that of his people. He knew the sickness and it were connected; but how? He was determined to understand its power. Placing it back in his pocket he reached for the worn book Miss Harkness had once handed him, and began to read. If he was to understand the truth, first he would have to learn the facts.

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 5 - " Why We Fight "-

4 BA (Before Ascension)

A piercing scream tore across the valley. "Sussie!?" Zal said aloud without realising. The scream rang out again. Zal dropped the bags of grain and began running toward his home. Sprinting, his mind racing with possibilities; had they found them? A gang? The EL? His pace quickened yet again, fearing what he'd discover. The smell of fire reached his nose long before he saw the burning pile of wood that had once been his home, hearing the cracking and hissing of the structure giving way to itself. A haze of smoke obscured his vision, running toward the blazing remains of his house.

"Sussie!" He shouted franticly, "Sussie! Suss…" Zal's scream was cut short, tackled to the ground by some kind of creature. Half man, half wolf, it pinned him to ground. Its blood soaked teeth inches from his face snarling and snapping at him. He'd heard rumours of such things; wulven they'd been called, but he never believed they could exist. Zal grabbed the beast's neck, wrestling it in attempt to break free; deflecting repeated bites as it tried to rob him of life. A distant muffled cry reached his ears.

"Sussie…" he gasped, fear and anger surging through him as the wulven bit hard into his shoulder, Zal screamed, a tingling feeling in every nerve, a bright light, a crack, a blood curdling yelp; he was free. Clambering to his feet, staggering toward the source of cry, two more wulven emerged from the smoke and stood in his path. Walking on all fours they paced from left to right assessing their target with malicious intent, waiting to strike, waiting to kill; Zal wasn't going to let that happen.

Grabbing a shard of steel from the ground, he looked the creatures square in their beady, godless eyes. Rage drove him, thoughts of Sussie, his home; "DIE!" he roared and charged at the creature on the left swinging the shard wildly in its direction. The creature leapt to the side, easily avoiding Zals attack, allowing the second wulven to pounce on his back. He spun; swinging at the second creature clipping it with the shard, but causing no injury. The two stood looking at him again, panting heavily through a fanged smile, tongues licking their lips. Zal tried to think; looking desperately around for something he could use to kill these monsters; he saw her… Sussie lay motionless at the far edge of the house. Her blood stained dress blowing in the hot air. Zal's heart sank. No, he thought. It can't be.

Sensing the distraction the two wulvens rushed him, bounding at supernatural speed. Zaladar's blood began to boil. Rage focusing his mind to a single purpose as energy surged round his body. Raising his hands to the monsters bearing down on him, sparks jumped between his fingers. His skin began to tingle as the air around him charged; bolts of energy sparked over his limbs singeing and burning his linen farm cloths; pulsing through his very core, surging toward his fingertips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the two creatures made their final leap. The energy discharged from his body with a deafening crack and blinding light blasting them backward. A moment passed as the dust settled, blood trickled down the side of Zals face. He stood there breathing heavily, paralyzed by shock. Looking down to the shadow crystal clutched in his right hand he fell to his knees. How? He thought, not believing what he'd just done; How?

Another moment passed, "Sussie" he whispered as the memory came flooded back to him. He dragged himself to his feet and made his way to her body; scratches and bites covered it, a once beautiful face, now a crimson mask. Anger and sadness fill his mind in equal parts, tears began to stream down his face, turned to steam by the sparks still coursing over his flesh. He looked at the three dead wulven, occasionally twitching and smoking from the electricity that had been sent through their thick hides. Zal looked down at the Shadow Crystal again and squeezed it firmly, it was all he had left now.

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 7 - " Ascension "-

0 A (Ascension)

Dr. Sunto's Lab

Zaladar lay cuffed to the table, listening the horrific screams outside the lab, watching Dr. Yagaci Sunto work. His face scarred, body battered; the year long journey to Suntos lab had taken its toll. Fighting feral men and demonic creatures searching for this secret location in the Eruti hills, he'd led them straight here. Only days after he'd been granted access, the attacks began. Now a week later only a hand full of ELA soldiers and civilians remained. Trapped underground, awaiting their fates, listening as their colleagues and friends were tortured above them.

"What makes you think this will work?" Zal said uncomfortably, pulling his arms against the restraints.

"You see Zal, the crystals are wonderful things" Sunto said raising a Shadow Crystal to the light, its soft blue transparent shimmer illuminating his face. "They contain an amazing amount of energy. Energy we can't see, or feel, but it's there. We just have to know how to use it. For some this energy is fatal, the cause of the great sickness that swept our world so suddenly, to others its toxic, turning men to beast."

"Marko.." Zal muttered softly, remembering the terrible transformation his friend had undergone. The creature he became.

"But for others Zal, others like you, the power can be harnessed, controlled, even directed, to wonderful effect. The lightning you can generate, it is the very embodiment of this control". Sunto lowered the crystal and turned looking Zaladar over. His thick glasses, southern accent and sideways smile made Zaladar uncomfortable. He knew not to trust this man, but with nowhere to go and wolves at the door, he had little choice. "You see Zaladar, you seem immune to the damaging effect of Shadow Energy, more so than any I've encountered before. This is why we let you in this facility, and why we find ourselves in this predicament", terrifying screams echoed down the hallway, followed by a loud crash.

"Doctor! Their through the last defence! We don't have much time!" the breathless ELA soldier shouted from down the hall.

"That's alright" Sunto replied calmly, "this will only take a moment". He walked to a table outside Zladars view. Fear suddenly gripped him. What had he agreed to? Placing his life in the hands of this madman.

"What are you going to do to me?" Zaladar asked; frantically looking around for the doctor.

"What are we going to do TO you?" Sunto laughed "It's what we're going to do FOR you" he said walking back into Zals vision holding a metallic object in his hand. "Do you know what this is?"

Zal looked at the object, it was a needle of some kind, "No" he replied suspiciously, hearing fresh screams down the hall, accompanied by demonic noises.

"Its refined Shadow Crystals, near impossible to find since the refineries shutdown so many years ago. This is my legacy, my gift to humanity. Concentrated Shadow Energy that could be used by all," he spoke to the needle with the gentleness of a father consoling his daughter, "infinite possibilities in the palm of your hands"

"It killed millions, created monsters, it destroyed our world Sunto!" Zaladar interrupted sharply, accusation in his voice.

"No Zaladar, we must shed our old skins to be born again, remove the weak. We stand on the brink of a new age, and you Zaladar will be the first to see it". Another terrifying scream came echoing down the hallway, followed by a bone chilling howl.

"What!?" Zaladar struggled against his restraints to no avail.

"You see Zal, I've developed a means to infuse Shadow energy directly into human flesh. Creating something new. Something magnificent"

"Then use it on yourself! We're running out of time!" Zaladar shouted, urgency in his voice, seeing red mist spray round the corner in his peripheral vision."

"Alas young friend, I do not have the same immunity as you. If I infused the energy into myself, it would simply be released destroying this facility and much of the surrounding country side; as happened with the others." Zaladars heart sank. Hopelessness overwhelmed him. This was it, this is how he was going to die. "It will be unpleasant Zaladar, the infusion process, it will be as nothing you have experienced before" Sunto whispered bringing his face close to Zals. "You'll have to tell me all about it when we're done". A twisted smile crossed the doctor's face as he plunged the needle into Zaladar's wrist.

Immediately he felt a rush, his heart racing, sweat pouring down his forehead, the sensation that his arm was on fire, every nerve stimulated simultaneously, spreading across his entire body. He screamed as never before, every inch of him in pain, surges of electricity leapt across his body while he convulsed uncontrollably on the table for what seemed like an eternity. The flesh on his arm began to blacken, smouldering under the immense heat and energy now pumping through his core. Desperately looking toward the doctor for some kind of assistance, a shadow flew across the room. Sunto was on the floor, a wulven pinning him down, massive claws, crushing the scientist's slender frame, turning his white jacket a crimson red. Just as the pain reached a critical point, his flesh and nerves completely destroyed, energy whipping around the room destroying the lab in a maelstrom of fire and light, a calm washed over him.

A cute giggle echoed in is head, "Miss Zal isn't working!", Sussie he thought, "I'm coming Sussie" he spoke in a voice not his own. A bright light, a crashing sound, darkness…

-Birth of the Elementals: Part 9 - "A Hero Falls "-

2 AA (After Ascension), Gardrin Beach, EL Headquarters

Zaladar forced his palms toward the EL fortifications, deflecting the hail of projectiles raining down on him. Elemental forces advanced toward the colossal structure housing the ELA's headquarters and last of the Eruti resistance. Sparks and Zontonite worriers crashed into the human defences, energy meeting steel and musket fire. The mile long battle front surged with conflict as Zaladar began his push. Sparks and Flares softened the human defences considerably easing his advance, burning or killing living flesh as they whipped from target to target. Despite significant improvements in EL armour since the first elemental attacks over two years ago, blasts defected by ceramic plating caused mass confusion. Whilst not directly fatal, heat generated by the repeated impacts was enough to incapacitate most human troops, ultimately cooking them alive and detonating ordinance they possessed.

Zaladars pace quickened, each step charring the ground under his feet. On a ridge to his left, three Zantonites clashed with several ELA vanguard, metal limbs suspended in a purple clouds of energy deflecting repeating vanguard blows. Raising Shadowvein; Zaladar charged a distracted ELA soldier with an overhand swing, smashing him to the ground, killing him instantly. Blue bolts of shadow energy drown from the victim's soul, ripped from his body toward the legendary blade, fuelling Zaladars rampage. The spectacle gained the attention of an ELA bunker to his right; resulting in a swift bombardment of musket fire, supported by three huge flaming catapult rounds. Through the smoke and dust Zaladar released his now infamous lightning strike blasting the bunker from existence; killing most its occupants, leavening the others easy prey for the sparks which zipped through moments after.

Turning his attention back to the Zantonites now at his rear, Zaladars gaze was meet by another. The heavily armoured soldier wielding two staffs stood surrounded by Afger archers; a beacon to all Eruti troops, a beacon Zaladar intended to shatter. Turning from Zaladar the Champion lunged toward an injured Zantonite piercing is spectral core destabilising its energy into a cloud of light, sending its armour collapsing to the dirt- lifeless. A chill went through Zaladar as a fellow ascended being was released from physical form. Charging forward he forced his palms toward his target; not the armoured solider but the sole remaining Zantonite warrior to his side. Drawing its essence with his will, a bright light began to condense in Zaladars core. Feeling its memories as he extinguished the Zantonites life, Zaladar's energy discharge rippled across the Eruti defences. Blinding light, followed by a sonic boom; the shockwave swept across the front line killing every soldier in sight. Only the Champion remained unscathed, firmly angled in Zaladars direction attempting to understand what had occurred.

Wounded by the discharge, fuelled by the energy of combat; a fire ignited in Zaladars eyes. The champion changed his stance, waited, then charged Zaladar with both staffs, creating a frenzied shield of gliding timber. Taking a step backward Zaladar raised his arms from his side, static electricity from the earth leaped into his body growing his form. Using Shadow Font he charged his lightning attack and cast it on the attacker, bolts cascaded across spinning staffs, decimating the surrounding terrain but did nothing to slow the man down. Shocked by deflection, Zaladar tried to raise Shadowvein in defence, but was too late, a staff plunged into his lightning flesh staggering him to the side. Three sparks came rushing to his aid, the first swiftly extinguished by a leaping staff blow, the remaining two hovering just outside the champions range. Regaining his footing Zaladar quickly scanned the horizon, two Crystal Titans marched through the ELA flank absorbing continues catapult fire while Zantonite worriers charged through the gaps, slaughtering the defenders inside.

Extinguishing the final spark, the champion's attention returned to Zaladar once again. Spinning his staffs he leapt at the lightning god for a second time. Zaladar was ready for it, Shadowdvein erupted with light, scorching the wooden staff with shadow energy as they clashed, forcing both combatants past each other. The champion spun to face Zaladar, placing his back to the ELA defences, taking a moment to indulge in the same landscape Zaladar witnessed moments before. Succumbing to extensive bombardment, a Crystal Titan crashed to the earth destroying several ELA bunkers in its path, multiple sparks rushed the trenches striking the uprooted troops while they attempted retreat, screams of pain and terror echoed across the battlefield. Watching his men die a steely expression washed over the champions face.

"This ends now." he commanded. Two Quilnada Honour Guard ran to his assistance. Zaladar prepared for another assault, again the staffs clashed with Shadowvein charging his shadow energy; a neive mistake. He released a devastating bolt of lightning blasting the champion and honour guards to the ground. Capitalising he swung Shadowvein ferociously into a downed Honour guards skull; ending his life instantly with a flurry of blue and white light.

The champion let out a blood curdling roar before rushing Zaladar again. Barley defecting the first trust, as a second staff swung into his ribs, Zaladar dropped to one knee. The champion followed with a quick overhand swing forcing Zaladar to fall backward, losing his grip on Shadowvein. Draped in the scorched remains of his armour, the middays sun beating down on his exposed chest; the hero raised his staff striking a clean blow to Zaladars face sending the lightning god's body limp. Defenceless, heartless eyes gazed up at the champion, who in kind starred back, deep into the lightning creature's soul.

Had it not been for the final Quilnada Honour Guard Zaladars death would have been a certainty. The rusty blade entered the Champions back, gliding cleanly toward his heart. Zaladar returned to his body confronted by the face of the man he'd just murdered. Shock broke the champion's composure falling to his knees, desperately searching for an answer. With his final breath he looked up toward the blackened eyes of the Mind Controlled Honour Guard looming above him, still holding the fatal blade, then feel to the blood stained dirt defeated.

Zaladar collected Shadowvein, raising to his feet slowly, surveying the smouldering mound of scorched earth Gardrin Beach had become. To the south, Elementalis's push with the bulk of the Elemental army had breached the human defences completely, leaving nothing but flames and bodies in their wake. To the north, Markovis continued his push through the maze of trenches and explosions, caring more about death then progress. To the west, Zaladar stood alone, the red and blue standard once signifying the Eruti Vanguard's coat of arms, lay half buried at his feet. Scorched, torn and blood-stained it lay forgotten, with only the dead for company.


End file.
